1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, an image editing method, an image editing system, and a recording medium, in which two or more scheduled disposition regions which do not overlap each other are determined in a predetermined region on a printing plate or an output medium, and two or more content images are ganged for the respective scheduled disposition regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a printing field, with the widespread use of DTP (DeskTop Publishing) or CTP (Computer To Plate), the workflow of a printing process has been entirely digitalized. For example, various techniques regarding “ganging” in which a plurality of print jobs are assigned and disposed on a printing plate (or an output medium) with a large size have been proposed in order to reduce costs for producing printed matters.
JP2009-104454A (paragraphs [0005] to [0007], and the like) proposes an apparatus and a method in which print jobs which are collectively stored and managed are classified for each printing condition and are imposed (ganged) in a timely manner according to input circumstances of the print jobs or a state of a printing apparatus. Thereby, an indefinite number of print jobs which intermittently occur can be efficiently printed.